Made For Each Other
by shehasnotime
Summary: Against her will, Brooke joins Lucas on a camping trip and gets more than she bargains for when he has a surprise she's been waiting eight years for. AU BL one shot


**AN: Okay...so I promised Davis (BrookenLucas12) forever and ever ago that I'd write her something, so here it is. I'm a bit rusty so I really apologize for this! I'm trying to work on updates for my other stories but I've been really busy and I haven't had the chance. Please, just sit tight and I'll try my best this weekend!**

--

Brooke Davis was going to kill someone.

Being squashed in the backseat of Nathan's oversized SUV was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon. She was currently trying to figure out why she agreed to go camping with the Scott brothers all the while trying to get the feeling back in her legs from when Haley practically passed out on top of her.

"Are we _almost_ there?" Brooke whined like a small child, kicking the back of Lucas's seat when he turned around and glared at her.

"What did I say five minutes ago?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes in triumph. "Ask me again in five minutes."

"I, I was being sarcastic!" Lucas tried to defend himself, hitting Nathan in the arm when he chuckled from the driver's seat. "Why don't you go to sleep like Haley?"

"Yeah, right," Brooke scoffed. "If I even close my eyes I'll get nauseous and my breakfast will be all over Nathan's backseat."

Nathan eyed the brunette from the mirror, scowling a bit. "Don't you dare."

"I won't," Brooke mimicked his warning tone, slumping back against the seat when they passed more mountains. The road was really windy and Brooke swore she had seen the same landmark an hour or two ago. "So, yeah…are we lost?"

"No," Nathan immediately responded, taking his right hand off the wheel to fiddle with the GPS tracker he just _had_ to have.

"Really?"

"Really."

Lucas groaned into his hands, knowing his brother and girlfriend could keep this up all day. He suddenly wished he had taken some of Haley's sleeping pills.

"Then how come we've passed that stupid trading post like FIVE times."

Unable to answer, Nathan merely grunted, turning the radio up higher. "Are you really sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" he stage whispered, knowing Brooke had blocked her ears to drown out most of the rap music bleeding from the speakers.

"Sorry man," Lucas held his hands up in mock surrender, making sure the tiny ring box was still secure in the inside pocket of his jacket. "You're sure she has no idea, right?"

"Does she ever?" Nathan scoffed with a tiny eye roll.

Lucas laughed, fixing his gaze out the window. "And Haley's not gonna say anything, right? That wife of yours has a big mouth."

"You're telling me," Nathan grinned cheekily, making Lucas cringe.

"Ew!" Brooke shrieked from the backseat, heaving heard that part of the conversation. She smacked Haley's backside repeatedly and waited for the small blonde to stir before continuing. "Haley James-Scott! You told me you don't do that!"

Haley yawned groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Do what?"

"Nothing," Nathan snapped, glancing back at his confused wife. "Brooke's just being an idiot like always."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan and giggled at the look on Haley's face. Some times she really did act like a true blonde.

However, she couldn't resist. Leaning over a bit and whispering in Haley's ear to fill her in on the conversation, she asked: "do you spit or swallow?"

Haley was horrified beyond belief, grabbing a patch of Nathan's overgrown hair and tugging on it tight.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

--

"Seriously, Luke, you really wanna do this?" Nathan asked Lucas as they waited for their significant others to catch up.

"Do we have to climb this mountain?" Brooke whined dramatically a few feet away, stealthily shoving items from her backpack into Haley's when she was too busy swooning over the scenery. "We've walked like ten feet and my feet already hurt!"

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled Brooke along, nearly falling over when the weight of her backpack shifted to one side. Lucas laughed at their interaction, shaking his head when Haley whacked Brooke with the bag when she realized most of the stuff in the bag belonged to her friend.

"For the millionth time, Nate, yes, I do," Lucas reiterated for what felt like the tenth time that day. He was starting to get annoyed with Nathan's opinions. Sure, they mattered to a certain extent, but he didn't know Brooke the way he did.

She was made for him, plain and simple.

"It's not like I judged you for marrying, Haley," he patted his brother on the back.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah you did."

"Oh, that's right," Lucas snapped his finger. "You were _sixteen_ when you got married."

The younger brother pointed to the gold band on his finger, sliding it up and down a few times. "And eight years later I'm still married. I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled from a distance, sticking her bottom lip out when Haley skipped ahead of her and left her to fend for herself. "I'm tired!"

Lucas cringed a bit. _Okay_, maybe Brooke was a tad annoying at times, but he couldn't resist her cute little pout. She also looked positively adorable in her little "hiking" outfit which consisted of a Northface jacket and Ugg boots that she had tucked her sweatpants into.

"Let's go, Pretty Girl," he grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. Glancing at her bare ring finger made his heart skip a beat, hoping that once they got down, it would be adorned with a sparkling ring courtesy of Tiffany and company. "I have a surprise for you at the top."

Brooke's fact instantly lit up. "Does it involve any kind of liquor and/or throwing Nathan off the cliff?"

"You'll see," Lucas winked, slinging an arm around her shoulder and bring her boy closer to his, kissing her temple slightly. "I think you're gonna like it."

Brooke squealed happily, pulling him forward to get a move on. Nathan and Haley were already way ahead of them and if she was getting a surprise once the hike ended, she had to hurry.

--

Once they reached the top (which took about two hours), Brooke peered over the cliff in awe, gazing at the peaceful lake. Haley kept glancing between her two best friends, jumping up and down in excitement knowing that just in a few short moments they'd be engaged.

Lucas held up one finger when Nathan went to open his mouth. "Go."

"Alright, man," Nathan caved, shaking his brother's hand. "Good luck."

Haley bounced over to Brooke and wrapped her in a tight hug, shaking her body back and forth until the taller brunette pushed her away. "Congratulations!"

"For what?"

"Haley," Lucas hissed, tilting his head towards Nathan. "I thought you were going back down with your _husband_." Haley blushed in embarrassment and grabbed Nathan's outstretched hand, looking up at him in amusement.

"Okay, so what's my surprise?" Brooke asked happily, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Wait, we're not gonna have sex up here, are we?" Lucas paused, unable to find an answer. "I mean…it could be kinda hot," she giggled against his lips, letting her tongue linger past them.

At first, Lucas welcomed it but immediately pulled back when he realized there was other business to attend to. "Brooke, I have something to tell you."

Brooke raised a curious eyebrow, making a face when she watched him squat a bit, and standing back up straight when he realized there was a rock right where his knee would go. "Are you gonna spit it out, Luke?"

"You know how much I love you, right?" Lucas grabbed her hands, kissing them gently before letting them go. He patted the inside pocket and felt his heart skip a beat. "And that I would do anything for you…"

Brooke felt her eyes tear up, knowing this was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she was a little girl. "Luke…"

Lucas fished around in the inside pocket some more, cursing under his breath when he forgot the ring. "So, I am going to carry you back down the mountain so your feet don't hurt again."

"Oh," Brooke's voice fell. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lucas whispered in embarrassment, pulling her in for a hug when her bottom lip quivered a bit. "So, do you want a piggy back?"

--

Unable to keep a grip on his petite wife, Nathan watched in utter amusement as Haley ran up to the couple when the returned, launching herself into Brooke's arms.

"Congratulations!" she squealed, smiling from ear to ear when she finally pulled back from the stiff brunette. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Why?" Brooke asked weirdly, beginning to wonder if Haley really took sleeping pills earlier. "Why do you keep congratulating me?"

Catching her friend's bare ring finger, Haley immediately turned red. "I, uh, well, for making it down the mountain! It took us forever to get down, right, Nate?"

"Right," Nathan answered automatically, turning his palms up when Lucas looked at him with a shrug.

When Brooke announced she was going for a little walk, Lucas cursed loudly once she was out of earshot. It was one simple little task and he blew it.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked, slapping his brother's shoulder when he didn't respond.

"I forgot the ring," Lucas snapped, stuffing the black box back underneath his pillow from inside the tent.

Nathan chose not to laugh, offering some kind words as Haley went to go check on Brooke. She looked so small sitting on the dock, her legs swinging back and forth as her boots occasionally touched the very top of the water.

"You're gonna ruin them if you keep that up," Haley tried to joke, sitting next to Brooke and resting her chin on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Brookie?"

Brooke shrugged, letting her head rest on Haley's. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Haley laughed, despite being startled. "Why? What did I do now?"

"Nothing," Brooke whispered, picking up Haley's left hand and playing with the diamond that rested on her finger. "Because you're married and you have been for eight years. Lucas and I have been dating that long…I think marriage is the last thing on his mind to be honest."

"I highly doubt that," Haley squeezed Brooke's shoulders. "You have to remember that Nathan and I got married when we were sixteen though. Who knows how my life would have turned out if that didn't happen."

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, wiping away the tears as they fell one from one. "I, it's just I feel that I love him more than he loves me sometimes, you know? He always freezes up when I talk about marriage and kids….like he doesn't want any of that with me."

"Yes he does," Haley closed her eyes; she couldn't say anything. "Before you go all Peyton Sawyer, who is single again, on me, just see how the rest of the night goes, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Brooke nodded her head as she bit her lip, reluctantly standing up to her feet when Haley got up. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"No!" Haley immediately responded, running back to the campsite before Brooke could grill her for more information. She spotted Lucas hovering over the fire, making sure it was big enough to last through the night. "Luke," she paused to catch her breath. "If you don't propose in the next fifteen minutes, I will do it FOR YOU. She thinks you don't love her enough to marry her!"

"Everything's ruined though," Lucas mumbled as he snapped a twig in half, throwing it into the fire. He exchanged a sad smile with Brooke and watched her disappear into the tent without a word. "Is it even worth it to try again?"

"Is she worth it?"

Lucas didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"So, go," Haley slapped his back gently, letting him know that he could do it if he just tried. "Go make her your fiancée."

Lucas chuckled, ruffling Haley's hair as he walked past. With a deep breath, he climbed into the tent and gently lay down next to Brooke, brushing the hair out of her eyes when she rolled over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Brooke faked a yawn, closing her eyes when Lucas rubbed her shoulder. "The outdoors and I don't get along. This was probably a bad idea…me coming…"

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas sighed, watching his girlfriend make a face when she moved her head around on the pillow. "What?"

"I don't know," Brooke lifted her cheek off the pillow hitting the middle with her hand. "There's a like, a rock or something underneath my head and it's annoying me."

He watched her with a small smile as her hand reached under the pillow, pulling the black box out from underneath it. Brooke looked down at it before looking back up at Lucas, her demeanor changing completely.

"Luke, what…what is this?"

"Open it," Lucas told her in a whisper, taking the ring out once she opened the box and slipping it on her finger. "It's not how I wanted to do it…but will you marry me, Brooke?"

Brooke swallowed past the lump in her throat, admiring the pretty ring that rested on her finger. "I, wow, I thought you hated me?"

"What?"

"Never mind!" Brooke waved him off, leaning down to kiss his lips before standing up to her feet. "Of course I'll marry you, Lucas!"

"Thank God," Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, scooping Brooke up in his arms and hugging her tight. "I…I wanted to propose when we reached the top of the mountain but I, uh, left the ring back here."

Brooke giggled against his lips. "You're such a blonde sometimes."

"Speaking of blondes," Lucas set her down on her feet. "Go tell that midget blonde out there we're finally engaged. She was literally ten seconds away from proposing for me."

"Oh, she would too," Brooke shook her head in amusement, climbing out of the tent before Lucas. She watched as Haley stood by Nathan's side, kicking the ground with her foot as she pouted petulantly.

"Can I say congratulations for real this time?" she asked in a small voice, tugging on Nathan's arm when he laughed. He went to go shake his brother's hand while Haley lingered back, glancing up when she heard Brooke walking towards her.

"Come here, you," Brooke held her arms out for Haley, squeezing her tightly when she scooted closer. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Haley shrugged innocently, picking up Brooke's hand to look at the ring. "Hey! Lucas, that's not the ring I picked out!"

"I liked that one better," Lucas said from behind Brooke, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her head. "Plus, that one was less expensive."

Brooke scoffed playfully as Nathan stepped in front of her awkwardly. He pulled her in for a quick hug and congratulated her in a whisper. "I guess we're gonna be related…"

"You got that right, BIL," Brooke squealed, giving Haley a high five when the guys groaned. "So, did you know about this too?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed him a bit, snuggling into Lucas when he wrapped his arms around her small body. "I hate to say it…but you guys are made for each other."

Brooke and Lucas shared a smile, knowing Nathan was right.

They were made for each other.


End file.
